Yugion NS DEVEN ZALE 1 &2
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: DEVEN vs Zale


Yugioh NS

Turn 39. Malice Of Hearts

Exactly like the scene with his battle with Syrus. The skys were consumed with gray clouds. Flashes of lights errupting from inside them. A cold air filled the empty abandoned area. Deven and Zane stood feet away from eachother both wearing matching malice looks. ''Now in order to duel in the shadows we must agree to such a battle and compelte the ritual''Deven spoke with his words a cold air passed his breath causing it to freeze instantly. {No matter the risk i must protect this school or the battle with Syrus was for no reason}Zale thought to himself.

Deven suddenly kicked something at the feet of Zale. Zale's eyes to the ground seeing the shine of what looked to be a small blade. ''Pick it up''Deven replied holding a similiar one in his right hand. ''Before we can battle in a shadow game we must give a part of ourselfs to the shadows''he said. To the horror of Zale. Deven quickly cut his finger causing a strand of blood to drip onto the blade.

''I DEVEN ENZO PROCLAIM MY OATH TO THE SHADOWS AND WISH TO BATTLE INSIDE THEM''he baggan to chant. His voice loud and violent. '' I ACCEPT THE DANGERS AND AGREE WITH EVERY LIFEPOINT A PIECE OF MY VERY OWN BODY WILL BE CONSUMED AND IF SO HAPPEN TO LOSE THEN MY MIND AND SOUL WILL THEN BELONG TO YOU''Deven screamed out extending his hands out. From his feet a dark fog quickly appearing.

Zales eyes narrowed watching the smoke quickly move up to his body. {By any means}Zale thought picking the blade up and slashing the tip of his index finger. ''I ZALE TRUESDALE PROCLAIM MY OATH TO THE SHADOWS AND WISH TO BATTLE INSIDE THEM''he beggan repeating Devens setence blood dripping off his finger. ''I ACCEPT THE DANGERS AND AGREE WITH EVERY LIFEPOINT A PIECE OF MY VERY OWN BODY WILL BE CONSUMED AND IF I SO HAPPEN TO LOST THEN MY MIND AND SOUL WILL THEN BELONG TO YOU!''Zale finished.

A dark smile appeared on the face of Deven as he watched the same dark fog appear ''Quick learner''he proclaimed throwing his black vest to the ground and activating his duel disk. [SHADOW GAME! DUEL] They both shouted at the same time each drawing five cards. ''I will beggin''Zale said looking down at the cards in his hand. ''I normal summon Cyber Valey'' appearing at the feet of Zale a slender snake like dragon appeared whipping its body in a cirlce. On its body shinny red emblems. Notisably it had no eyes. ''I set a card and end''Zale finished.

''So let the carnage beggin''Deven said drawing a card from his deck forming his first hand. ''I activate Black Whirlwind'' ''Next i will normal summon Bora The Spear'' A bird like creature emerged in front of Deven. It had orange hair and a yellow beak. In its hand was a large black spear. Suddenly feathers beggan to rain down on Deven ''now i can add a Blackwing monster with a lower level and i chose Gale The Whirlwind''Deven replied taking his deck out and adding a card. ''Via Gale's effect i can now specail summon it while i control a Blackwing''Deven explained. A smaller bird emerged in front of Bora spreading its small purple wings. '' I now synch Gale The Whirwind with Bora The Spear and synchro summon''Deven beggan to chant.

''Sycnrho already''Zale notted quietly. Gale let out a screech before turning into three white circles that spun around Bora consuming him and creating a blinding white light '' APPEAR BLACKWING ARMOR MASTER!''Deven shouted. In front of Deven now stood a tall bird like figure. It had black and orange armor all around its body. Its fist was clenched at Zale. ''ARMOR MASTER ATTACK AND TAKE A HUGE PART OF ZALE''Devan deamnded. ''GO BLACK HURICANE!'' Armor Master pointed its right fist at Cyber Valey and set out to strike.

''I banish Cyber Valey to end the battle phase''Zale interupted. With the end of Zales sentence Cyber Valey slowwly got sucked into the ground. ''The battle phase ends and i draw a card''Zale explained quickly drawing a card. ''How boring...''Deven snapped letting out an anoyed sigh. '' Zale quickly drew a card from the top of his deck to beggin his turn. ''Since you control a monster i can now special summon this my Cyber Dragon'' a snake like dragon appeared in front of Zale but unlike other times where its skin would be silver instead its skin was pitch black . ''Next i normal summon Cyber Dragon Zwei'' a second smaller snake like dragon appeared next to the first one again like Cyber Dragon its skin was pitch black.

''The shadows are feeding them i feel there strengh increasing''Zale replied clenching his fist. ''Via his effect i can now make this cards level five'' '' With these two machines i will now build the overlay network''Zale began to chant. Both Cyber dragons turned into a deep purple figure. Below Zale a giant yellow circle appeared that absorbed both purple figures inside. Creating a blinding white light to emerge from inside the yellow circle slowwly begging to grow and grow until it took over the entire field. Zales voice could still be heard coming from the blinding light. ''APPEAR CYBER DRAGON'' he paused. ''NOVA!''he shouted the light fading and revealing to Deven a new dragon. Like the other two it had a silver snake like body. ''I have not even started yet''Zale said strapping a black glove on his right hand.

''I now use Nova as an overlay unit to xyz summon'' for the second time Nova transformed into a purple figure. Once again the same yellow circle appeared below Zale. '' This time and space everythng changes, constantly evolving'' Zale began to chant ''Growing older getting more inteligant every day that passes'' ''Time is the only enemy you cant escape but now we enter a voyage beyond time ''Zale continued. ''on this day we enter...''he stopped suddenly. Deven watched as pink flames began to spark out from the ground. ''WE ENTER INFINITY!''Zale screamed shattering the silence like glass. With the finish of his words the flame completly vanshed and Deven's enemy was now in front of him at full view.

Proudly Cyber Dragon Infinity appeared above Zale but like his other dragons its skin was pitch black. ''ILL BLOW YOU AWAY!'' Deven suddenly screamed. ''CYBER DRAGON INFINITY I USE YOUR EFFECT AND EQUIP BLACKWING ARMOR MASTER!''Zale screamed. Blackwing Armor Master let out a shriek before exploding and leaving behind a single white circle that went straight at Infinity and began to circle around him. ''INFINITY ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY GO FULL POWER EVOLOTION BURST!'' Infinity opened its mouth creating a pink light. Without warning it shot a pink blast going straight at Deven ''Go trap Dimension Prison this will trap Infinity''Deven replied his set card revailing itself. Suddenly pink flames emerges and consumed his trap card. ''What..''Deven replied watching his card burn to nothing.

''I simply detached one overlay unit to negate your trap your to slow..''Zale answered. The pink blast struck Deven consuming his entire body. . Deven stood as the blast vanished his life points drained to three thousand three hundred but Zale watched as the entire bottom body of Deven beggan to vanish in front of him. Feeling little emotion Zale watched as the shadows consumed him. ''They feed on me ''Deven replied looking down at his missing parts. ''But in the end they will devour YOU!''Deven screamed. To Zales surprise two figures had appeared next to Deven. A female soldier and a boy solider. Both had long red hair with black armor. The boy had two blades on his arms while the female had a single long silver blade. ''Them again..'''Zale replied remembering the events from there first battle. ''I am home here...''he said quietly a smile appearing on his face. The events of this duel exactly repeating the ones from there last encounter.

''Dont you see Zale our battle was always suppoused to end here but in the shadows''Deven notted. ''This is why our battle is being replayed exactly the same as last time because we must find out who is the best'' ''Its the chain of life there is the weak and there is the strong''Deven said. ''Just like there is death and there is lif...''a sudden emotion took over the face of Deven as he faught to finish his sentence but instead just silenced. ''What was that you were saying?''Zale asked. ''Its not of important''Deven replied looking down at the cards in his hands. ''I end my turn''Zale said Infinity landing in front of Zale like a shield ready to take the next hit in an instant.

''You just dont get it''Deven muttered quietly. ''But ill show you, ill show you all just how dangerous i can be''he continued his eyes becoming dark. ''I will rain nonstop chaos on everyone''he said quickly drawing a card. ''Playtime is over''he replied looking at the drawn card. ''I draw''Deven anounced his hand now contaning three cards. ''I activate Allure Of Darkness now i can draw two new cards''Deven replied reaching to draw cards but just then pink flames appeared around the activated card destroying it. ''So you negated it''Deven replied noticing only one overlay unit around infinty. ''I normal summon Blizzard The Far North'' a white bird purched onto Deven's arm. Once again feathers rained down above Deven. ''Via Black Whirlwind i can now add another blackwing with a lower level'' ''I chose Blackwing Oroshi The Squal'' Deven answered adding a card from his deck to his hand. ''Now Blizzard's efect''with the end of Devens sentence the white bird peeked his duel disk causing it to light yellow.

{What is he planning} Deven questioned looking at Zale awaiting for his responce. ''When Blizzard is summoned i can specail summon one blackwing from my grave''Deven explained. ''Next because i control a blackwing i can now specail summon Oroshi''Deven replied. A small black bird appeared on Deven's side. ''I will now synch my level two Blizard with my level four Bora'' Blizard let out a screech before turning into three white circles that spun around Bora consuming him and creating a blinding white light ''SYNCHRO SUMMON BLACKWING HAWK JOE!''Deven screamed.

Like the other he was a bird man but more muscular. Gold armor and crimson red hair covered his body. ''I activate his effect and specail summon one level five or higher winged beast and i chose Armor Master!''Deven shouted. Behind Deven's new monster Armor Master rose up. ''Armor Master attack Cyber DRAGON INFINITY GO BLACK HURICANE''Deven shouted. Armor Master leaper into the air above Hawk Joke shotting out a black wind at Infinity. ''Foolish...''Zale replied his set card slowwly flipping up. ''MIRROR FORCE!''Deven shouted noticing the card. In front of Deven a clear shield appeared absorbing the attack of Armor Master and shooting it back at Devens monsters ''I chain Forbidden Lance''Deven quickly responded.

''I equip Armor Master so he cant be destroyed by card effects''Deven explained as he watched the attack quickly destroy Gorz, The token and Hawk Joe. Armor Master stayed in the air safe in its hands holding a long lance. ''I can now activate this''Deven replied activaitng the another card in his hand leaving his hand at one. ''GO REVENGE SACREFICE!'' Suddenly out of the ground a monster hand shot up and insnared Infinity. ''WITH THIS CARD WHEN A MONSTER IS DESTROYED IN THE BATTLE PHASE I CAN SELECT ANOTHER MONSTER AND DESTROY IT!''Deven shouted. Zale watched helplessly as his monster was dragged into the ground.

Snickering Deven looked at his hand again. ''I end with a face-down''Deven replied. Armor Master landing in front of Deven. ''Even though the dark roads you lead and the horrible things you do that monster stays by your side''Zale replied. Ignroing the statment Deven just continued to snicker. ''I specail summon Cyber Dragon''Zale said in front of him another pitch black Cyber Dragon appeared. ''Next i play Monster Reborn to specail summon my destroyed Cyber Dragon'' appearing next to the first a second Cyber Dragon appeared.

''I now activate Carrnage Core Fuison''Zale shouted. A dark circle appeared in front of Zale consuming both Cyber Dragons. ''I never heard of that card..''Syrus replied as he watched sparks of light begging to shot from inside the dark circle. '' When this card is succesfully activated all monsters on the field are trated as dark monsters then i can fusion summon one fusion type monster with a monster on the field in its card text''Zale explained. ''A shadow card...''Deven replied caught off guard. ''NOW I CAN FUSION SUMMON CYBER DRAGON TWIN DRAGON!''Zale screamed in pain. . ''I fuse my two Cyber Dragons to special summon this!''A burst of light accured and in front of Zale stood a two headed whte machine like dragon. It had a yellow circle on it forehead and the second one had a blue circle it whipped its neck back like a snake.

''The second effect of Carnage Core Fusion activates i can now imedaitly specail summon all fusion type materials but there atks become 0 and i cant attack with them but also during the end phase i take damage equal to the atk of the fusion summoned monsters''Zale explained. Two Cyber Dragons emerged from the ground standing across from Cyber End Dragon. ''Your trying to kill yourself..''Deven replied. Suddenly it he saw it around Armor Master's arms what looked to be a black chain. ''So you see it''Zale replied a smile appearing on his face. ''What are those?''Deven asked. ''Basicaily it stops your monster from using its effect to survive this next attack all compliments of Carnage Core Fusion''Zale explained. ''As i stated before IM GONNA BLOW YOU AWAY!''Zale screamed.

''Twin headed Burst''he said calmly. With the finish of his sentence the dragon shot a blast of white energy at Armor Master. ''Oh foolish Zale it shall not be that easy''Deven laughed as the shine from the attack consumed him. ''GO MIRROR FORCE!''he screamed from inside the blast. A clear shield appeared around Armor Master absorbing the attack of Cyber Twin Dragon and immedaitly shooting it back at Zale. ''Honorably i will protect my monsters so that it can share me with the excitement of your demise''Deven mocked as he watched the blast strike Cyber Twin Dragon. ''My trap activates''Zale replied inside the smoke.

''Time Machine specail summons a monster destroyed during this turn''Zale explained. ''So we are exactly where we were when it started''Deven replied annoyed. Out of nowhere a shock of energy struck Zale causing him to fall to his knee's. Wide eyed Deven watched as the gray smoke consumed the feet of Zale. ''Right per the effect of Carnage Core Fusion you took damage equal to your fusion monsters attack''Deven notted. ''Your taking the fun of your pain away from me''Deven replied. ''I end''Zale said weakly. ''I DRAW!''Deven shouted quickly drawing a card and adding it to his hand. ''Deven..''Zale replied slowwly standing to his feet imediatly catching the attention of Deven.

''Why..''he said weakly. ''Why do this?''Zale asked. Not bother to answer Deven just looked into the weak stare of Zale. ''What is your purpouse in all this chaos?''Zale asked. Deven smiled as he looked down at the ground. ''Very we'll a last wish''Deven replied looking back at Zale. ''How much do you wanna know?''Deven asked. ''Everything there is a core to all evil''Zale replied. ''Its Duelist Code to reveal your true identy to your opponet in a duel''Zale snapped. ''You sound like that foolish boy Hera''Deven replied mocking Zale. ''But if thats your last wish i will play your silly respectfull game''Deven answered.

''You see i grew up in the same town as Leein and Markes but unlike them two i had family but more importantly i had someone i cared about''Deven began. ''My uncle Shiba Enzo'' ''The most unselfish man i ever known in my life'' ''The orphanage that Leein, Candice all that orphans went he built it with his own two hands and my families money montained it'' Deven contined to explain. ''During my free time i would help him maintain everything thats where i meet Leein and Markes two people i considered good friends but more improtantly the older brother Trent'' ''A champion duelist'' ''Our towns crown jewel''Deven continued.

Zale stood there weakly listening to every word Deven was speaking. ''You see when Trent would win a championship he would come and bring the prize money to buy esentials,food and products for the orphange as a way to give back to the town it was an amazing life but as you know not everyone can have a peacefull ending''Deven stopped an evil look taking form on his face. For once a look of genuine sadness. ''On one faithfull night while Shiba was collecing the funds for the month he was attacked by two masked man'' ''Robbers'' ''All they wanted was the money but knowning the orphans need it'' ''He faught back and died for it''Deven finished.

A cold win passed by him pushing his red bangs over his eyes. ''Im sorry...''Zale replied sadly. Deven didnt bother to respond he just looked down to the ground. ''After that it was hard to continue to fund the orphange but i did it because i knew its what he would want'' ''Everyday there and my family slowwly lost intrest in helping such a small project in there minds'' ''Greed consumed them''Deven continued. ''Then she came and everything changed''Deven replied clutching his fist tightly. ''First i lost my uncle then my suppourt system when Leein meet that bitch''Deven cruely replied. ''Why bring in an outsider but after a while i grew to like her and see her as a family member''Deven said.

''How foolish was i?''Deven asked himself. ''One that eventfull night that she became sick was the same day of Shibas anniversry where i would go and visit his grave site with him but this time Leein didnt show up or Trent or even Markes but again i understood and let it go'' ''I understood there was a life chain'' ''There must be death for there to be new life''Deven said looking up at Zale. ''Then i found out about Leeins selfish mission'' ''That night in that duel with the cops something was born inside my heart'' ''Something placed there when Shiba died but knowing i could accept the fact my uncle died but Leein running out trying to change the rules for someone he loved more than life''Deven paused again clutching his fist.

''SELFISHNESS!''Deven shouted. ''There must be death for there to be life so who is he to change that'' Deven said again looking down at the ground. ''Deven im sorry''Zale repeated. ''Oh dont be sorry my new friend'' ''For i would not be as strong as i am right now if it wasnt for that night and i wouldnt know my mission''Deven finially answered slowwly raising his head up. ''Mission...''Zale questioned. ''Why yes left by my uncle'' Deven answered. ''What are you talking about?''Zale asked. The eyes of Deven compeltly widened in a crazed glare looking at Deven. ''To take away life and return the chain of life back to normal''he answered cruely.

''There must be fear, there must death but more improtantly there must be chaos''Deven answered extending his hands. ''I will burn this school to the ground then the next and the next until i am remembered'' ''I will make everyone fear death again regardless of how many souls i take thus i am the Boogeyman Of Duel Monsters''Deven shouted begging to laugh darkly. Around his feet the gray smoke spinning around him. Consuming his body. Evolving him. {I must evolve further and intensfy my fear if i am to defeat Zale this time even to levels i fear}Markes thought looking up at the ceiling as the smoke compelty consumed him.

Turn 40. Deven Chaotic Style

The black had compeltly consumed the body of Deven. Zales lifepoints at three thousand two hundred. Devens at three thousand three hundred. Awaiting for Devens turn. Zale stood weakned scars visably showing from the battle. The smoke around Deven continuing to appear his eyes peeking through it. ''I am one with the shadows''he said. ''I normal sumon the tuner monster Blackwing-Oroshi The Squal'' out of the sky a small chubby bird landed on the ground next to Blackwing Armor Master. ''Its time to summon up the Avatar Of Straight Horror!'' ''I synch Blackwing Oroshi with my Blackwing Armor Master''Deven stated. Both Bora and Oroshi descended into the sky quickly vanishing.

Oroshi let out a small screech before transforming into three black circles that spun around Armor Master. ''Evil Heart beat pulsate to the end of the world as it cometh with Armagedon''Deven began to chant looking up to the sky. ''Usher in this world a cold fear they will never forget and take your throne in my VICTIMS FALL!'' ''DARK SYNCHRO LEVEL 8!'' Above Deven where Armor Master and Oroishi were a black circle appeared. The size of a moon. ''WHAT IS THAT THING!''Zale screamed at the massive size. ''Get use to it i am simply summoning up one of the mighty gatekeepers of the shadow realm''Deven stated pointing up at the cirlce.

From within a fiendish cry errupted. Two large heads peeked out from the circle there eyes a piercing yellow. Its massive body slithering out the portal and tearing the sealing of the abandoned dorm. Now standing in the dark sky it looked down at Zale. A two headed dragon with what looked to be a small insect on its chest. Its tail long and slender. ''Belize The King Of Diabolic Dragons''Deven said with prize looking at his new monster. Zale looked up a the monster behind him the remaing pieces of the ceiling falling and crashing to the floor. ''Per the effect of Oroshi Twin goes to defence''Deven explained returning his attention to Zale. Slowwly Cyber Twin Dragon switched itself to defence mode. Holding a single card in his hand Zales body began to shake.

''BELIZE ATTACK TWIN HORROR CANNON!''Deven shouted. Without warning Zale looked up as Belize opened both its massive jaws unleashing a double blast of light down on Twin Dragon ''GO DE-FUSION!''Zale shouted sending the card in his hand to the graveyard. Quickly Twin Dragon seperated into two Cyber Dragons dodging the blast completly. ''Prosisitent''Deven snarled. ''I will fight until my last breath''Zale replied looking at his two Cyber Dragons now in front of him. ''The end result will be the same''Deven replied. Quickly Zale drew a card with it his heart imedaitly beat without needing to look at the card he knew what it was.

''I activate Soul Charge''Zale replied placing the card into the disk. ''I PAY THREE THOUSAND LIFE POINTS''Zale shouted. Quickly the fog leaped up consuming his entire front of his body, his hands, and the bottom part of his face. Now only visable was the two eyes of Zale and his hair. Infinity, Nova and Zwei instantly appeared in front of Zale. Being able to speak out of the shadows his voice muffled. ''follish''Deven notted. ''I END THIS NOW!''Zales voice screamed out from the smoke. His eyes turning into a blood shoot look. ''Its coming''Deven replied watching on.

I SEND INFINITY,END AND CYBER DRAGONS!''Zale screamed. Imedialty the Cyber Dragons, Cyber End Dragon and Cyber Dragon Infinity sunk into the floor. ''If i control 2 or more Cyber Dragon extra deck monsters i can send all machines monster i control and fusion summon this card from my extra deck''Zale explained. A giant black wing shooting out from the groud. ''Avatar of the voice of Zero take your stand here...i grant you my soul in return for your revival''Zale beggan to chant. Another wing blast threw the ground.

''Blackened Heart with Zero Emotions it is your time to RISE!''Zale continued. In front Deven a skelinton like machine descended from the ground. Its entire body covered with holes. With a single eye ball on its chest open and staring at Deven. ''CYBER DRAGON ZERO!''Zale shouted four arms shotting out its chest. ''Cyber Dragon Zero gains eight hundred for every card banished for its fusion summon''Zale explained. ''Four Thousand ''Deven answered shocked. ''Uncle this ones for you''Zale said to himself. ''CYBER DRAGON ZERO INHILATE HIM NOW!''Zale demanded. Slowwly the menacing dragon opening its large jaw unleashing a white stream of purple ghosts to flow out ''When Cyber Dragon Zero attacks our life-points are halfed imedialty''Zale explained.

''WHAT!''Deven shouted watching as the phantoms struck it droping his lifepoints in half with Zales who now only had one hundred 50. His left eyes compeltly vanishing. Deven watched as the front of his body and arms became consumed. ''IM GONNA BLAST THAT THING OUT THE DAMM SKY!''Zale screamed. {Foolish my Belize cant be destroy nor do i take damage so atk it and then it will grow stronger} ''I banish a card from my graveyard''Zane interupted Devens thought. ''Cyber Revere''Zale said. ''With this card once the battle phase beggins all effects that would activate are now negated''Zale explained. ''NO!''Deven shouted looking up to Belize who let out a painfull screech.

Without another word Zero unleashed a bright blast of energy straight at Belize. That instantly collided into ripping it in half. Smoke now filled the sky where Belize stood. Zero screeched at Deven. ''I end''Zale replied. Devens attention on the sky where his monster used to be. ''so exciting...''Deven replied showing no remorce to his fallen dragon. ''what..''Zale replied puzzled. ''You are pushing me to dark limits i didnt even know existed and for that i thank you''Deven answered closing his eyes. ''Go trap Wicked Rebirth''Deven stated, From inside the duel disk of Deven a pink flash of errupted going into the sky and clashing into it.

Zale and Deven watched as a small portal opened in the ground inside it a familiar monsterous screech being heard. ''I pay eight hundred life-points and special summon Belize right back''Deven explained. Belize tore through the hole hissing at Zale in the sky. ''You see that day i decided to go down this dark road i was walking home and it was raining just like this that night i remember it''Deven replied. ''Clouds consuming the sky'' ''Rain pouring from the sky'' ''There on the ground it was the key to my new existiance i found this card'' ''A gift from the shadows ''Deven explained. ''Similair to the one my old mate Leein uses from Quinn me and his dragon need to clash its going to happen which is why you will not win this duel''Deven spoke.

''Leein has twelve victims and needs just one more''Deven said looking up at the sky. ''Before his mission ends and everyone belives the nighmare will end but there wrong becase once his mission ends my beggins'' ''Im coming for Quinn and Leein and Hera for EVERYONE!''Deven shouted. ''Oh please..'' ''You think you can stop Leein why do you think i made him my last target because he in my mind is the strongest in my mind''Zale interupted. ''I needed to test the limits of this dragon to face him thats all you were to me''Zale continued his words causing a reaction to Deven. ''You mock me...''Deven replied.

''I will be the one waiting for Leein''Zale said. ''NO!'' ''I HAVE MADE MY DECISION!''Deven replied drawing a card from his deck and looking at it. ''I normal summon Blackwing -Harmanitan The Sandstorm'Deven shouted. In front of him a small skinny bird with a long neck appeared. ''With the effect of BlackWhirlwind i can add this Blackwing-Clear The Venageance''Deven explained adding a card to his hand. ''If this card is added to my hand it specail summons itself''Deven replied in front of a snow white bird appearing landing next to Harmantian.

''Defeating you is not enough anymore''Deven replied. '' Now Clear reduces the level of Hamantian because it was specail summoned by its own effect'' ''I tune my level 1 Clear and now level 1 Harmantian with Belize!''Deven shouted. The small birds quickly shot up in the air and struck Belize causing a white light to quickly consume it. ''RAVENOUS FANGS THAT HAUNT NIGHTMARES'' ''EVOLOTION OF TERROR THAT KNOWS NO BOUNDS'' ''WHIP THREW THE NIGHT SKY AND MAKE ENEMIES FEAR YOUR CRY'' ''TAKE THIS WORLD AS YOUR OWN LEVEL 10 BELEZUS OF THE ULTIMATE DIABOLIC DRAGONS!''Deven screamed.

In the sky above him a monsterous figure appearing. Like Beelize it had two heads. On its muscular chest two yellow eyes. Its body in the shape of a massive snake. Violently it hissed at Zale as it slowwly leviated to the ground. ''The final effect of Clear activates i can now target one specail summoned monster and it must attack every monster this turn but all damage is halfed''Deven explianed. ''So your gonna attack Zero?''Zale asked. ''No ..No i had something more fun in mind''Deven replied. ''I target Cyber Dragon Zero!''Deven shouted pointing at Cyber Dragon Zero.

Without a word Cyber Dragon Zero unleashed a quick blast of light at Beelezus. ''Effect of Beelezus now activates i can target Cyber Dragon Zero Attack becomes 0 and i gain lifepoints for all battle damage i take but due to clear Zero cant be destoyed and you take no damage''Deven explained. Zale watched as Beelezus consumed the attack of Zero. Seconds after Zero unleashed another attack. ''Each time your Zero attacks our lifepoints are halfed but i gain life-points instead''Deven mentioned. ''Its an endless battle chain with neither monster being able to be destroyed''Zale answered watching as Cyber Dragon Zero attacked again and his life-points were halfed. While Deven gained life-points and part of his body reapeared.

''Zale instead of defeating you i chose to endur your this amazing duel'' ''Give you what you wanted a chance at revenge against me FOREVER!''Deven screamed. ''For you may not ever lose this duel but your mind will be trapped in these scene forever''Deven shouted. To the horror of Zale the body of Deven suddenly began to split creating a second similair Deven. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!''Zale shouted. Another attack from Zero being launched. ''This will be your new friend for the rest of your existence accept it as my last present''Deven said turning his entire body reapearing. ''You cant WALK AWAY FROM A DUEL!''Zale screamed. ''Did you not listen your opponet is right there this duel will last forever enjoy''Deven replied as he looked back again before walking away.

''DEVEN''Zale screamed. More and more of his body vanishing. Again and again Zero unleashed another attack that Bellezus just absorbed. It all made sence to Zale imedaitly he was trapped now from the begging this was Devens plan. To the shadows it didnt matter what victim they got as long as they got one. Helpless Zale just watched as Cyber Dragon's Zero's attacks continued again and again. He had the strongest power in front of him but now he was trapped in his own vengance. Unable to move. Unable to leave. Only thing he could do is sit and watch his monster attack again and again.

''ZALE!''he screamed again outside his screaming being heard. Deven his back to the dorm looked over his shoulder. ''You have your victim now the agreement is over''Deven replied looking over his shoulder as he watched the dorm slowwly sink into the ground. Vanishing from site. ''As much as i enjoyed that duel i have more important buisness to deal with''Deven said to himself holding Bellize in his hand. ''Wont be long now my pet''he said placing the card back in his pocket and leaving the forbidden dorm to finish in the ground below as if it was never there to beggin with.


End file.
